Fru Fru The Coconut
by PunkWithoutWingz
Summary: A prank phone call to Ash from Kat. Don't know who Kat is? Read on.


Ok. My friend and I (about a couple years ago) used to write fan fic stories that tied Harry Potter and Pokemon together.pretty unoriginal and screwy at the same time right? SO, anyways, this "Kat" girl is one of the Harry Potterish people that we just made up. In this long, wonderful "story plot" we made up, the characters met at age 12, and Kat is like Harry's gf. Bear with me. I know this is retarded, but the explanation is needed to understand. So, I think this takes place when they are like..17 and it's a prank phone call. It's probly just stupid, but Sarah and me were laughing our asses off, so don't review us sayin it's stupid. Like we need to be told.  
  
Kat: Hello sir, I'm from the Apple Corporation. What time would you like your..cheese delivered?  
  
Ash: Cheese? I didn't order any cheese.  
  
Kat: Can I help you?  
  
Ash: but,,,but you called me!!!  
  
Kat: What color are your socks sir?  
  
Ash: Well, I'm not wearing any right now, but if I wee they would probably be white (Brock gives him a disturbed lok, having no idea what they are talking about) Hey.wait a minute! What happened to my cheese?  
  
Kat: Did you call to order pizza? We have some of the finest pizza this side of Greenland.  
  
Ash: Oh sure- ..You called me and you have the wrong number! I'm not even in Greenland!  
  
Kat: Is Garth Brookes at your house?  
  
Ash: Why? I don't even like country so why would I have a..I'll check (pause as he thinks this over) YOU HAVE THE WRONG NUMBER!!! THERE'S NOTHING RIGHT ABOUT IT!  
  
Kat: (breaks into song) Oh we have no wrong numbers today! We have left ones and right ones and front ones and back ones but we have no wrong numbers today!  
  
Ash: but.but yes you do! MINE!  
  
Kat: I'm sorry sir. The deadline was two minutes ago. You just missed our free give away  
  
Ash: What were you giving away?  
  
Kat: Strawberries  
  
Ash: I'm allergic to strawberries!  
  
Kat: Oh, so our strawberries aren't good enough for you?  
  
Ash: Oh I'm sorry.You have the wrong number! The digits you dialed are inaccurate!!!  
  
Kat: Can I borrow your car?  
  
Ash: Car? What happened to our discussion of the cheeses and the right and wrong numbers and the strawberries and items..I don't own a car! I fly on a giant Pokemon!  
  
Kat: Sure. That's what they all say  
  
Ash: You have the wrong number  
  
Kat: Be very quiet  
  
Ash: (whisper) ok  
  
Kat: .BOOGALA!  
  
Ash: (throws phone in surprise and it hits Brock in the face. Brock throws it back at him) Why must you scare me with your call of Booga..whatever?  
  
Kat: Duck!  
  
Ash: (falls to the ground and covers his head then a few seconds later gets back up) ok I ducked.but what was I trying to avoid?  
  
Kat: Umm.uhh.You have the wrong number!!!  
  
Ash: I'm sorry...wait! You have the wrong number! Goodbye!  
  
Kat: (keeps talking) Sir..sir. Your cheese will be ready shortly. SIR!  
  
Ash: (picks phone back up)  
  
Kat: Aren't ya gonna pay for your cheese sir?  
  
Ash: Shut up!!! You have the wrong number!! The number is wrong any way you look at it!  
  
Kat: Oh no Sir. There's a spider on your head!  
  
Ash: (whaps head with phone) Oww!  
  
Kat: Oh I'm sorry. That was only your hair..  
  
Ash: For the last time, my hair does not look like a spider.  
  
Brock: (shakes head sadly) dude.  
  
Kat: Please hold.for three hours  
  
Ash: Ok (looks at watch) You have the wrong number! The number is incorrect! I suppose you take pleasure in continuously annoying me!!! You just keep going on about strawberries and right and wrong numbers and cheese and (Brock gets up and splashes a glass of water in his face) and now I am cold and damp!  
  
Kat: (stops for a minute with a disturbed look on her face) Sir, what time would you like me to wash fruu fruu?  
  
Ash: Oh about three oclock tomarro would be nice..WHO THE HELL IS FRUU FRUU??  
  
Kat: Your pet coco nut. Duh!  
  
Ash: I have no pet coconut fruu fruu. How do you baithe the non existant?  
  
Kat: Make a noise like a sheep  
  
Ash: Why on earth...baaaa??  
  
Kat: I'm sorry. You can call that mating call all you want, but I will not have sex with you. GOODBYE!  
  
(there is a dial tone and Ash sits there with a blank look on his face) 


End file.
